


Bathtime

by Etsuno (datael)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datael/pseuds/Etsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two siblings sharing a bath was a decidedly less innocent concept that it initially sounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt for john/jade on tumblr. Pretty much straight up smut and PWP. Enjoy~

Two siblings sharing a bath was a decidedly less innocent concept that it initially sounded.

An ‘innocent’ suggestion was coyly treated as such, their shared grins hiding shared intentions unsubtly shrouded by the thinnest veil of playfulness.

After all, what was a shower between ectobiological brother and sister? They made a show of ‘helping’ each other undress, fingers, palms, and arms brushing and teasing —all purely ‘accidental’, as far as the definition could go. There was no explicit groping, but the desire for the flesh was there, hanging over them like a persistent cloud. Smooth skin contrasted with lean muscle, and neither could deny the appeal of the other in body. Jade’s creamy legs, luscious back, and ample breasts. John’s toned chest, chiseled arms, and engorged member. They smiled and laughed, if only to continue the facade and to hide the torrents of lust they emanated for each other.

They stepped in together, John first, Jade following after. He didn’t admit that he loved the way her chest swayed with her movements, nor did she admit that she enjoyed seeing the twitch of his hardness when he sees her come in. There’s no need to.

The shower came on afterward, a hot deluge bathing them both in water and steam. It was not by any stretch a large shower room; the water hits John more because he’d come in first, his towering form like an umbrella for Jade the way he stood as tall as he did. Water poured down on them both in warm streaks, allowing the light to outline to highlight every inch of their skin. Their eyes shamelessly followed rivulets of water when they ran down the length of each others’ bodies and drip off their skin or their hair. It wasn’t any surprise that they wanted to wash each other next, because siblings are more than happy to help one another, aren’t they?

Always so thorough to each other. Every bit of skin needed to be washed. Of course, some places needed more thorough washing than others. It wouldn’t hurt to give Jade’s breasts a firm lather of soap, nor was it such a terrible notion to get her thighs and her snatch nice and clean. All the same, John could never object to having himself cleaned, nevermind that he would almost lose himself to the feeling of his sister’s hand pumping and fondling, the soap and water providing a most perfect friction.

Hands weren’t the only tools at their disposal. Once the soap cleared, mouths and tongues provided welcome substitutes and more purposeful functions that hands couldn’t mimic such as ‘ _suction_ ’. Playful bites turn to heated licks turned to needy suckles, and the noises they make are much less innocent, and the gazes they share are much less like those of siblings. 

More often than not, Jade has the upper hand. To John, her breasts make perfect sponges the way she slid them along his back to clean him, the slippery surface made it easy for the soft mounds to glide along his skin, while his taut muscles teased at her sensitive nipples. When she did his front, she oh-so-innocently aligned herself that his length slid in between her ample breasts, entrapping him in her soapy cleavage. It was her favorite way to clean him, and if he were honest, between the soft moans and subdued thrusts and teasing pumps and squeezes, it was his as well. 

In time, they dropped all pretense, their minds gone in the moment. They stopped caring, or never quite started to begin with. When John propped her to the tiled wall of the shower, hot water pattering against his back while he rammed into her with all the gentleness of a raging bull, her heated sex molding tightly on his member that his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, he knew well that it was his sister, his beautiful, sexy sister writhing against him. When Jade threw her head back with impassioned moans and cries, her legs wrapped around his hips, her fingers raking across his wet back while she desperately met his thrusts with a grind of her hips, she knew that it was her brother, handsome and strong, plowing into her.

They climax together, more heated than the spent water that trickled from the showerhead, loud and piercing that the sound of it almost echoes the small bath. They fall into each other, panting and flushed, pleased smiles identical, and bathtime continued to stay their favorite activity together.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to jadeinsleep.tumblr.com


End file.
